Primer Vuelo
by AHRG
Summary: Este OS y/o historia participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Carl Macek.


Habían pasado dos años desde la destrucción del SDF-1, los índices de radiación emitidos por las naves destruidas llevaron a la Clausura de Ciudad Macross y la reubicación de los sobrevivientes del último ataque de Khairon.

Todas oficinas importantes del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y de la Fuerza de Defensa Robotech fueran trasladadas a Ciudad Monumento, esta ciudad es la nueva sede del Estado Mayor de la Tierra Unida. Y la Cumbre política de la tierra.

Es por ello que en esa ciudad comienza la historia.

**Base Aérea Militar Henley. Ciudad Monumento. Domingo. Primeras horas de la mañana. **

Max había buscado a Rick por todas partes, pensó primero que lo encontraría en la torre observación controlando el vuelo y volviendo locas a las actuales conejitas del puentes, o en su defecto en el balcón de la cafetería de la base; desde el cual se puede visualizar los despegues y aterrizajes de las naves… pero no, por algún extraño motivo su amigo tampoco se encontraba allí.

Después de media hora de búsqueda encontró al General Hunter parado en medio de una de las pistas de aterrizaje, abrigado con un sobretodo militar aguantando un frio infernal, su estado de ansiedad era evidente con solo echar un vistazo a su postura corporal; cada 5 segundos llevaba unos binoculares que tenía en las manos a los ojos y exploraba el cielo nublado de ese día.

-Jeff, ¿Rick tiene mucho rato allí parado?- Pregunto Max, a uno de los Jefes de mecánicos que transitaba por esa zona a esas horas de la mañana.

-Desde el despegue de la nave no se ha movido de allí Comandante. Y Dudo, mucho que se mueva hasta que esa nave no aterrice.- Max se dedicó a darle las gracias al mecánico con un asentamiento de cabeza, y paso a ajustarse el sobretodo que llevaba puesto, a la miseria le gusta la compañía y a él no le gustaba dejar a su mejor amigo solo.

Apenas puso un pie en la pista un viento helado golpeo su rostro, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo, lo que le llevo a preguntarse una vez más si su mejor amigo era masoquista, se detuvo a su lado y golpeo su hombro en forma de saludo. A lo cual Hunter solo hizo un asentamiento leve de cabeza mientras seguía explorando el firmamento.

Había llegado el momento de tranquilizar a su amigo y meterle un poquito de cordura a esa masa dura que tenía por cerebro.

-Hermano ella va a estar bien, se entrenó lo suficientemente para esto.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil Max; ella no es un piloto de combate, no debería estar allá arriba sola controlando un Varitech y mucho menos en un día como este.- Dijo mirando el cielo totalmente nublado estaba seguro que comenzaría a nevar en cuestión de minutos- ¿No sé cómo demonios me convenció de que podía hacerlo?

Max soltó un suspiro exasperado, su aliento salió como humo helado y se preguntó una vez más porque no estaba en cama con su mujer en lugar de estar allí parado en medio del frio con el cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo.

-Rick, Lisa se preparó lo suficiente para este día, tiene más de 2 meses en entrenamiento y a cubierto las horas reglamentarias en el simulador; lo sabes, lleno cada una de las peticiones que hiciste por muy estúpidas que fueran, así que dime: ¿porque te preocupas?.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que no me preocupe Max? Lisa esta allá arriba sola piloteando una de las naves de guerra más complejas de los últimos tiempos; mientras yo estoy aquí en tierra sin poder hacer nada. Sintiéndome un completo inútil.

-Como ella se ha sentido siempre que tu estas en el aire, y más cuando te comportabas como un piloto de circo haciendo piruetas de la nada.- ese último comentario le gano una mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo.- Vamos Rick, ser un piloto es un riesgo, lo único que podemos hacer es prepararnos lo mejor posible para poder solucionar cualquier eventualidad que se nos presente; y si me preguntas, creo que Lisa se preparó lo suficiente para realizar este vuelo.

-Lo sé, pero eso no implica que me guste que este allá arriba Max.

-Si te sentías tan incómodo con la idea, ¿porque la dejaste volar?; pudiste conversarlo con ella, explicarle como te sentías, estoy seguro que ella hubiese desistido de la idea.

-¿Y cortar sus alas?, no Max, nunca podría hacerle eso; -Rick sintió un nudo en la garganta y se le nublo ligeramente la vista antes de comenzar a hablar tartamudeando un poco- cuando, cuando el SDF-1 fue destruido pensé por un tiempo que la había perdido Max, al tenerla entre mis brazos en medio de esa nevada me prometí a mismo que la haría olvidar todas las penas, todos los sufrimientos que había tenido en su vida mientras le decía que la amaba.- Max asintió con la cabeza en señal que oía a su amigo.

-Te entiendo Rick. Pero eso no explica…

-Déjame hablar Max. Claudia y las chicas como bien tu sabes acababan de morir, y Lisa solo lloraba aferrada a mí en medio de la devastación de ese día. Y yo me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más la haría llorar, sé que es difícil, y que tal vez la estoy malcriando demasiado pero no quiero verla sufrir nunca más. Ella quería experimentar la libertad de estar en el aire, de sentir que puedes tocar las nubes con solo extender las manos, en fin, la sensación de poder y adrenalina que conlleva volar un Vt. ¿Cómo no complacerla?

En opinión de Max, Lisa ya ha tenido suficiente acción para toda una vida, pero quien era él para contradecir lo pensamientos de Rick, así que solo hizo una seña y espero a que su amigo ordenara sus ideas, no era un secreto para nadie que algunas veces a Rick Hunter se le dificultaba expresar sus ideas sin meter la pata, y ofender a alguien de alguna forma; ese es el problema de las personas demasiado sinceras.

-Ha diferencia de nosotros Max, ella solo a visto despegar a esas imponentes naves de combate desde una ventana; es como el niño que ve los dulces desde el lado de afuera de la tienda y no tiene dinero ni para una chupeta -Max solo rió ante el silogismo de su amigo- si alguien se ha ganado la experiencia de estar subida en un Varitech esa es Lisa. Confió en ella Max, confió en que la prepare lo suficiente para que disfrutara la experiencia de su vida; y desde que estoy aquí le he pedido a Dios unas 100 veces que más nunca la quiera volver a repetir, porque creo que el día de hoy hermano he envejecido 10 años de un solo golpe.- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba una mano revolviendo su cabello un poco más.

En eso en la distancia ven un Varitech de entrenamiento comenzar su descenso, no es perfecto, a simple vista cualquier experto puede ver que la nave es piloteada por un principiante, pero el descenso es lo suficientemente bueno para aterrizar sin contratiempos. Rick va caminando poco a poco, hasta donde está el Vt estacionado.

La cabina se abre y de ella desciende una mujer cuyas curvas son resaltadas por el uniforme de los pilotos Varitech, retira su casco y lo tira dentro de la cabina antes de comenzar a correr hasta donde Rick la espera, tiene su cabello castaño suelto y revuelto, sus mejillas parecen dos cerezas y se ve hermosa en realidad la palabra para describirla es radiante, sin duda alguna en ese momento Lisa Hayes es feliz. Y Rick no puede evitar pensar que esa hora de sufrimiento y tortura que acaba de pasar en tierra ha valido la pena, solo por ver esa sonrisa estampada en el rostro de su amada.

Max miro a sus amigos alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, él había cumplido con su misión y era hora de ir a casa a cobrar su recompensa.

Lisa había notado lo preocupado que se encontraba Rick con respecto a su primer vuelo Varitech y lo había comentado con Miriya; mi querida esposa, como siempre tan diligente, se comprometió a solucionar el problema, es por eso que había venido a la base un Domingo en la mañana en apoyo de su amigo.

De igual forma iba a venir, siempre estaré allí para Rick cuando me necesite;- pensó- esa parece una misión de vida que le impuso el finado Roy Focker desde el día que le presento a su oficial superior hace ya tantos ayeres, una misión que ha de admitir cumple con gusto.

Pero cuando su esposa encima le ofrece recompensas inmencionables al público infantil, solo por distraer un rato a su mejor amigo; lo hace con gusto, corriendo y con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro.

Para Maximiliam Sterling todo indicaba que este domingo sería un muy buen día. A pesar del frio y la nevada insipiente se dirigió a su auto a paso tranquilo, silbando y con una sonrisa en el rostro, apenas entro encendió la calefacción y se dirigió a casa, había decidido pasar por una panadería de camino; le llevaría el desayuno a su mujer y a su pequeña. De todas formas no era un secreto para nadie, que a su mujer no le gustaba cocinar.


End file.
